


Makkachin makkaliccs

by small_galaxy_child



Series: RikMacca [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_galaxy_child/pseuds/small_galaxy_child
Summary: Victor checked the lock on his door twice ever since that teenage Japanese girl broke into his house. It had been a nightmare, coming home to see the girl on top of his dog. He often had actual nightmares about it happening again, Yuuri having to calm him down and remind him that Makkachin was okay.





	Makkachin makkaliccs

Victor checked the lock on his door twice ever since that teenage Japanese girl broke into his house. It had been a nightmare, coming home to see the girl on top of his dog. He often had actual nightmares about it happening again, Yuuri having to calm him down and remind him that Makkachin was okay. 

The dog seemed to be angry with him and Victor just couldn't understand it. It wasn't right, what the girl was doing. Yet Makkachin was like a scorned teenager, borking in anger at Victor constantly.

Victor debated on installing a security system but Yuuri reminded him they were only going to be in Japan for a few weeks longer and that he shouldn't waste money.

Flash forward to both of them sitting on the couch together, watching some comedy show. Makkachin was sitting in Yuuri's lap, seemingly glaring at Victor. The doorbell rung and Victor told Yuuri he'd get it.

He walked towards the door, a bit wary. Opening it partially, he saw dark red hair and a school uniform. He immediately slammed the door.

Yuuri jumped and turned to look at him, confused while Makkachin boofed.

"GO AWAY OR I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" He screamed in fear, hoping Makkachin wouldn't realize the girl was back.

The knocks continued, "Please let me apologize!" A voice rang out, muffled from the door. Makkachin perked up and began to run towards the door. Victor kicked his leg out in attempts to stop him.

"Makkachin, is that you!? It's me, Riko!" The girl yelled and Victor screamed. Mackachin barked once again before growling at Viktor.

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" Victor yelled, his throat was going hoarse.

Yuuri was frozen on the couch in confusion, honestly wondering what his life had become.

Unfortunately Victor was not strong enough to keep the door closed and it slammed open, forcing Victor to nearly fly across the room.

"MAKKACHIN MY LOVE!" Riko shouted, holding her arms out as Makkachin boofed a response and jumped into them.

"I never thought I'd see you again! I bought time at a love hotel, let's go!" The school girl said quickly and the two ran off.

Victor sobbed from where he had flown and Yuuri was still frozen on the couch.

All he could say was, "What the actual fuck."


End file.
